


Better Together

by TheWorldIsYou13



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsYou13/pseuds/TheWorldIsYou13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the first night of the Ultimate Tour, Gary finds that Mark is having doubts about whether it is right.<br/>(Bad summary, sorry...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all.   
> Just to let you know, I don't often write Barlowen as I'm more of a Willowen girl, but I wrote this for someone on wattpad (Marky_Owen)   
> Hope you enjoy!!

"Right lads, first night of a brand new tour. Who'd've thought that after all those years, we would be standing here about to go out on stage, ten years after having called it a day?" Gary announced to Howard and Jason as he walked in through the door to the dressing room.

"Tell me about it, I'm as nervous as hell." Howard replied as he finished of the stretches he and Jason had been working on while Gary had been out trying to locate some decent pre-show tea.

"I think that goes for all of us without saying." Jason said as he stood up straight. "Though Mark seemed excited about the whole thing. Speaking of which, where's he gone?" Suddenly looking confused, Jason scanned the room, trying to spot their friend from withing the small dressing room. However, there wasn't a sign of him anywhere.

"Probably gone on without us. Cheeky bastard." Howard said. "He's not on a solo tour now."

"Tell you what, you two go and get ready to get on, I'll see if I can find him. He can't have gone far." Gary put down the mug he had been carrying down on one of the tables and headed back out of the dressing room.

He walked down the corridors, looking round every corner, trying to see if he could find him. By the time he'd done nearly a full circuit of the stadium, Gary began to lose hope. Maybe he was already back with Howard and Jason and they were now waiting for him to hurry up looking and come back, ready to start the show. 

Gary decided that he would make his way back towards the dressing room after having checked the one place he hadn't looked when searching for Mark. Taking the next turn on the right as he came down the corridor, Gary pushed open the door to the men's toilets and peered inside.

"Mark? Mark, you in here, mate?" Gary called. He stayed quiet, listening to any sign which might indicate whether Mark was here or not.  
He was about to leave when he heard the faintest of noises come from within one of the cubicles on his right. Walking into the room completely, the noise came again and Gary realised, with suddenly confusion and worry, that there was someone in here and it sounded like they were sniffing.

He walked slowly towards the only cubicle door that had been pushed shut. He looked down and saw two shoes that were unmistakably Mark's from the gap at the bottom of the door. He was kneeling dow, facing the toilet bowl from what Gary could figure out, and every now and again, he would sniff back what Gary could only think of as tears.

"Mark? Is that you? You OK, mate?" Gary asked, his voice was full of worry; this wasn't like Mark at all.

"Please go away." Was the reply Gary received. Well, at least it was Mark.

"Mark, what's wrong?" Gary asked, not even considering Mark's reply in the slightest.

"Nothing, I just want to be left alone."

Stubborn git, Gary thought but regretted it instantly. Yes, Mark was stubborn but he was also in need of some comfort right now by the sound of things and Gary wasn't about to leave him alone, no matter how annoying Mark could start to become any minute. He cared about too much for that to happen.

"Mark, let me in. I just want to know that you're OK." 

"Go away!" Mark almost yelled. His voice was rusty and Gary knew then that he had been sick. It suddenly hit him that Mark must have been feeling nervous this whole time and it finally managed to get the better of him.

Looking down at the lock on the door, Gary noticed that it said 'vacant'. When running in here, he probably didn't think about locking the door, meaning that the only thing keeping the door in place were the heels on Mark's shoes.

Gently, Gary pushed the door. The cubicle was small, meaning he wasn't going to get very far with Mark in the way, but he was determined to try and get to him.

"Mark, please let me in, I only want to see if you're OK." Gary said.

After a minute or so of silence, it seemed as though Mark had finally given up on being stubborn and seemed to shift towards the side wall as Gary was then able to push the door fully, allowing him to see Mark clearly.

"Jesus, you OK? You look awful." 

Mark stayed silent, hugging his knees to his chest, trying desperately hard not to cry in front of Gary. This was the last thing he wanted, to appear weak to the person he had admired for staying strong all these years.

Gary sat down next to Mark and put a hand around his shoulders. "Mark, come on, you can talk to me. What's wrong?" There was a concern in his voice that Mark couldn't ignore. He still didn't want to talk ad admit his fears, but he knew he had no choice.

"I... I'm scared." Mark finally said after a long pause. "I'm scared that this may prove to be the worst decision of my life. I never said it, but I've had my doubts. In my head there was always a voice telling me that we shouldn't be doing this. Not now. It's been ten years and maybe that should have been enough time to tell us that that part of our life was over; that we shouldn't try to revive something that has been gone for years. If this goes horribly wrong, then everything we've worked for over those first six years has meant nothing." Mark was in tears again and Gary couldn't help but bring him in closer. Mark rested his head against Gary's shoulder, crying softly. Gary closed his eyes and rested his head on top of Mark's. He understood where Mark was coming from, but it didn't necessarily mean he agreed with him.

"Mark, listen to me." Gary said as he opened his eyes, lifting his head to look down at Mark. "Here's what I think: I think that those ten years have told us something," Mark suddenly looked up at Gary curious to know where this was going. "But what I think they were telling us is that we need each other. I'm not saying we don't work apart because that's not true; but what I'm saying is that everything just works better when we're together. I can see that now, I can look back at those first six years and forget all the bad stuff that happened because I see a group of lads who work well together. So what that it's been ten years? So what that this may not go as well as we would like? I've spent years behind the scenes and to get the chance to perform again - and be wanted again - even if it's just for a short time, is the most amazing thing ever. And do you know what makes it even more amazing?" Mark shook his head. "What makes it even more amazing is that I can spend that time with the three lads who mean the world to me and who were there from the very start." Mark looked up at Gary, tears in his eyes. "Those six years don't and won't mean nothing, Mark. In fact, they are what got us to where we are now. Those six years, they were just the beginning. We may never sell records again, but I know now that from them, I have found the most amazing friends and it was those ten years which reminded me of that."

"So you think we're doing the right thing?" Mark asked, he felt timid all of a sudden and Gary suddenly saw the old Mark, the one who had been afraid to say how he really felt in case he upset someone. He wasn't like that now, at least not from Gary had seen. He was more out spoken; more willing to contribute then he had been before and that was good. However, it seemed as though he still needed the odd push to tell people how he felt with some things, particularly when it came to himself.

"Yes, I think we are." Gary rubbed his hand over Mark's shoulder. "Come on then, you think you're well enough to get out there and knock 'em dead?" Gary smiled and Mark nodded. "Alrighty then, I'll give you a hand up." Standing up, Gary put his hand out for Mark to take. Instantly, Mark accepted and allowed Gary to help him to his feet.

"Thank you," Mark said quietly.

"No worries, now come on, why don't you go and wash your face and we'll then head backstage? We've still got some time before we're on and let's not keep Howard and Jason wondering where we've got to for much longer."

Mark nodded and headed towards the sink, turning on the tap and giving his face a quick wash. Gary waited behind him, thinking that it would be best if he gave Mark a little bit of space before heading back. 

From where he was standing, Gary could see that Mark was already looking better than he had done not long ago. Colour had returned to his face and his eyes were less bloodshot from the crying he had done. Gary just wished that Mark had said something before rather than tried to cover it up. He would have spoken to him before had he known that Mark was having doubts about this. Gary just hoped that Mark was OK about this now.

"Alright, let's go." Mark said as he dried his face on one of the hand towels before turning to Gary and giving him a small smile.

"Come here," Gary said, opening his arms to give Mark a hug. "We're not going anywhere until you give me a hug and I know you're really OK."

Mark couldn't help but give a small laugh before walking towards Gary and letting him wrap his arms around his friend. Mark returned the hug, burying his head in Gary's shoulder and closing his eyes.

"Thank you," Mark said quietly.

"Any time, Marky." Gary replied knowing exactly what it was Mark was thankful for.

"You're a great friend you know and you're right: those ten years did tell us something." Mark smiled as Gary continued to hold him. "We do need each other and we don't work as well apart and I don't just mean the band."

"I know," Gary whispered back before kissing the top of Mark's head. "I wasn't just talking about the band either."

The two of them held one another for a while longer before pulling apart.

"Come on then," Mark said with a smile. "I think we've got a show to do. Plus, God knows what mischief Jay and Howard have caused while we've been away." 

Gary laughed and took hold of Mark's hand as the two of them made their way towards the stage.

It was the beginning of something new.

-fin-


End file.
